narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hirohito
Naruto chapter 14, page 4 |japanese voice=Lou Diamond Phillips |english voice=Thure Lindhardt~Child & Adult, Christopher Lee~Epilogue |species=Celestial Human |gender=Male |blood type=A |deceased state=Alive |birthdate=April 2 |age-part2=18-33 |height-part2=181 cm |weight-part2=99 kg |rank-part2=Jōnin |teams= |partners=Amakaze Tsuyayaka |classification=Sensor Type, Medical-nin |occupations=Guardian of the Anjerika Family |parents=Kyokkou Anjerika~Aunt, Hime Anjerika~Aunt, Ameyuri Anjerika~Mother, Yaban Anjerika~little sister, Kanashimi~Distant Cousin, Ahmya Anjerika~Cousin |clan=Anjerika Family |affiliations=Yukishiogakure, Aokigahara Forest |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release, |unique traits= |shippuden=No |media=Anime }} Hirohito (ヒロ人, Hirohito) is an Elite Shinobi of the Yukishiogakure, one of few guardians of the Anjerika Family that protects the secrets and whereabouts of Amabie the legendary Celestial Beast whom he is entrusted to keep under his protection along with his youngest sister Yaban Anjerika the next family head after the exile of their mother. Background Personality Hirohito is a man of all serious and awkwardness from childhood making him a outcast and different from everyone else, his odd interest in playing with the foxes he find near his academy grew with him even explaining to his mother how connected he is with the small animals, he shows to be unorthodox in training when he is training using movements and skills of an animal to aid in his hand to hand combat against his strict father who he displayed a disdain which always follow with irritation and him saying his verbal tic "Yare yare" ("geez", やれ やれ) which seems to get it from his father who uses something similar "Jī" ("Gee" , ジー). Hirohito is impatient and head strong during his academy years even showed a great display of rage upon witnessing a young Fox cub was being torture but would forget the event of attacking the other young children showing signs of Dissociative amnesia, his fear for himself and the safety of his loved ones force hirohito to turn distant and cold. He is a rather close friend to Amakaze whom he seen as someone dear to him and a well bonded partner down to a emotional level which is rare to see with many partners, he is still awkward during his early teens but has grown to be more social just to a minimum of the people he will communicate with before he decides to ghost out or simply remain mute for the rest of the day even his own father couldn't comprehend his own sons strange persona at all only his own mother could duration of his life. Hirohito is very supportive of his aunt's and mother when they whenever they go on missions he always made sure to secretly tag his family members with summoning tag seals enabling, overprotective and paranoia is always present whenever or wherever he goes but has learned to keep his emotions in check but failed to whenever his pregnant mother is around showering her and the unborn child with happiness till his baby sisters was born. After his mother's exile he took the burden as a fatherly/Big brother even after his father died during the fourth great ninja war, many lives lost during the calamity he was able to protect and raise yaban afterwards. Appearance hirohito is a pale snow white skin man with shaggy white hair and black eyes, thin white eyebrows but has a jagged scar on his left side, and shark-like teeth. He wears his family's traditional black hakama pants and matsuri white kimono yukata, the Anjerika family's crest on the back leaving nothing underneath his yukata also wearing striped leg-warmers typical of his village Alo with the standard Hidden Winter Forehead Protector. In the new era arc Hirohito slightly changed over the course of fifteen years worth of training transformed this man into a very good looking individual. His eyes are charcoal black now with his eyebrows barely noticeable except his scar that's long faded, his white hair grew longer forming a downward spiked style that had a sky blue tint to it. Wearing mesh armor around his upper body that stops to his wrist and waist, El Puerco Urban Streetwear Hoodie and black pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee and brown boots als wearing his Forehead Protector on his left upper arm. Ability Hirohito is a respected a high-ranking ninja of Kiri, Being one of the original Swordsmen of his mother's regade he possess immense strength and skill using his weapons and brawn strength to annihilate a platoon of Inazumagakure's best men. He is a demon by his skill and determination to reach his target no matter means necessary to the most extreme despite his lack of stamina he makes up for stealth and assassination techniques. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Fūinjutsu reference Category:Celestial Human Category:Seven Swordsmen of the Mist